The reference to any prior art in this specification is not, and should not, be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that the prior art forms part of the common general knowledge.
Paging systems in large venues are highly complex and typically involve many paging sources and speakers geographically distributed over a large number of message delivery zones. Consequently the operation of configuring a large paging system is complex and in the past has often been time consuming. It would be desirable if an improved approach to configuring a paging system were provided.
Paging systems typically include a number of paging console units distributed throughout a public venue. The paging console units are equipped with microphones and are usually coupled to some type of central switching box. The switching box directs messages from a particular paging unit to one or more selected destinations that are typically loudspeaker installations.
A problem that occurs with a paging network of the type described above is that failure of the switching box will generally cause catastrophic failure of the paging system. Where paging systems are installed in large public venues such as airports or stadiums the paging system may extend across several geographical zones. The proper operation of the paging system, so that messages can be delivered to each zone, is of critical importance in the event of an emergency situation arising. It would be advantageous if an improved paging system were provided that did not rely on a central switching box.
A related problem that arises in large paging systems is that it may be difficult for a paging console operator, or other administrator of the system, to determine whether or not system equipment in remote zones is functioning correctly. A paging system that is able to provide that information would be advantageous.
The inventors have observed that the ambient acoustic environment typically varies dynamically from zone to zone of a paging system. Consequently, while paging parameters may be configured to optimise intelligibility of delivered pages close to a paging source, those parameter settings may be less than optimal in zones at which the message is delivered. It would be desirable if a paging system were provided that addressed this problem.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a paging system that addresses one or more of the above described problems and provides a useful alternative to paging systems that have been hitherto known in the prior art.